


筑巢

by wenxian



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenxian/pseuds/wenxian
Summary: 逻辑死





	筑巢

一。  
宇智波的族地要拆迁了。  
卡卡西听到这个消息时怔了一会儿。  
拆迁意味着原本属于宇智波带土的那间房子会化为一堆沙砾，虽然这对于宇智波带土本人而言没什么影响，因为他已经死了，而这对于旗木卡卡西而言有点难过，因为他还活着。  
旗木卡卡西深爱着宇智波带土，尽管这份爱情，是一份长达了四年的暗恋，尽管他爱的人再也不能回来，他也依旧甘之如饴。  
不可能会有人比带土更好了，这个想法总是能让卡卡西平静的把抑制剂打进血管时还能笑的温柔缱绻。  
带土是从白绝那里听到了宇智波族地要拆迁的消息的。他在听到这个消息的时候的反应就是没有反应。过去的宇智波带土已经死了，现在的他只是一个连曾经的家都不敢回的谁也不是男人。  
整理带土的遗物是件挺麻烦的事情，卡卡西手上拿着一根极细的千本小心翼翼的清理着带土的照片墙，那片墙上的照片落着灰，歪七扭八的挂着，卡卡西用千本小心翼翼的挑着黏照片的胶带，然后把那些照片全部都收进了铁皮盒子里——三代特许了他全权处理带土的遗物，而卡卡西恨不得把带土的所有东西都带走。  
等退休后不住忍者公寓的话，就买个大房子吧。这样就能把带土的东西全部摆出来看了，把最后一件属于宇智波带土的衣服收拾进收纳箱的卡卡西看着俨然已经空无一物的房间想。  
然而他实在是等不到退休后了。仅仅是过去了一个星期，卡卡西就忍不住花完了自己成为暗部后四年来所有的积蓄在一处人迹罕至的地方买下了一间小屋，然后迫不及待的复原了带土房间的原貌。  
这个人迹罕至的地方阳光很好。卡卡西在暖洋洋的午后迫不及待的扑向了铺着带土曾经睡过的床单的床，然后幸福的在上面打了一个滚。打完滚之后，他就窝在了床上看起了亲热天堂，看累了又沉沉睡去。  
卡卡西是被自己的欲火烧醒的，他的发情期莫名的提前了几天，但是这对于他而言问题不大，卡卡西从来没忘记随身携带抑制剂，所以尽管他现在全身颤抖，甚至股间还淌着发情期流出来的液体，他给自己打针的手还是又准又稳。  
就像是在冬天穿着暖和的棉衣时被猛的泼了一桶冰水，热度是从头开始消失的，然后渐渐的蔓延到每一根脚趾。卡卡西缩在被窝里，控制不住的全身战栗，这是他很熟悉的抑制剂反应，这种时候只要想着带土就好，他像以往一样自我安慰道，带土好看的眼睛，带土好看的笑，带土向他伸过来的手……  
卡卡西是被噩梦惊醒的，他像是做了一个很久很久的梦，梦中带土没有死，可是他变了，变得实力强劲而不近人情，他站在一个怪物的头顶冷漠的睥睨着所有人。卡卡西剧烈的喘着气，带土对于他而言无异是光明本身，看着自己心心念念的那么一点光芒被黑暗吞噬是件痛苦无比的事。  
这不会是真的。带土是那么好的一个人，卡卡西在浑身冰凉之中伸手抚摸上了自己正在发热的左眼，他开始幻想那处不同于其他体温的温度是带土的稍高的体温。  
那个带着护目镜的少年正生气的对他说“你想太多了啦，笨卡卡！”  
二。  
宇智波带土在做梦，他梦中的卡卡西成年了，甚至还当上了他小时候最想当的火影。卡卡西成为火影后的那几年是经济发展最快那几年，他在梦里看着卡卡西微笑着下达各种决策，那些决策变成了木叶村日益精美的房子，变成了鳞次栉比的商店，变成了五花八门的娱乐设施，所有人脸上都洋溢着其乐融融的笑。  
梦里的卡卡西已经几乎忘记了宇智波带土，他鲜少来给他上坟了，偶尔那么几次站在坟前还是一副不好意思的样子“抱歉，抱歉，我又来打扰你和凛了。哈哈哈哈。”梦里的卡卡西这样说，随即就尴尬的像个木头桩子似的杵在原地一言不发。  
“卡卡西！”坐在轮椅上的过来喊人吃晚饭的西瓜皮也不再是当初油光水滑的样子，他眨着有些皱纹的一只眼，竖起大拇指说“不吃晚饭的话，青春也会很快枯萎的哦。”  
“嗨嗨，我知道了。”穿着便服的卡卡西笑眯了一双眼，他走上前去亲昵的帮自己腿脚不好的伙伴推起了轮椅。  
带土看着他们一起吃饭，卡卡西毫不介意的任由对面的人夹走了他碗里的天妇罗。可是卡卡西明明有洁癖的，他从来不让任何人的筷子碰他便当盒，说是会把口水带进去，可是现在呢……  
这不是真的，卡卡西怎么可能忘记他呢?那个废物明明每天都该来他的坟前和他讲最近发生的事情，一遍一遍的复述着自己歉意，然后再在他的坟前放上红豆糕。可是梦中里的一切都太真实了，真实到带土从床上惊醒时发现自己泪流满面。  
他记得上一次他哭的那么凄惨是因为凛死了。  
旗木卡卡西，旗木卡卡西。带土全身颤抖，在他看来卡卡西的命是属于自己的。是他以生命为代价硬生生打碎了卡卡西冷傲的外壳，所以外壳里柔软的内里也应该是他的，就算那内里逐渐腐朽逐渐糜烂那也是他的。  
“凭什么，凭什么。”带土咬牙切齿，凭什么最后卡卡西能放下一切过得那么幸福甚至跑到他的墓前耀武扬威。他和凯的关系有那么好吗？  
用神威传送到档案室的带土打开了白绝传输回来很久但是他从来都没有打开过的木叶忍者资料。他不过是个谁也不是的男人，过去的伙伴早该与他无关。可是现在的强烈的嫉妒让他和疯了似的扯开一个又一个档案袋。  
旗木卡卡西，性别Omega。  
迈特凯，性别Beta。  
这是今晚唯一一个令带土觉得开心的事实了。  
呵。beta?普普通通的beta也配和卡卡西在一起?带土在心里尖锐的嘲讽到，配的上卡卡西只有像他一样的Alpha。他可以把又浓又稠的信息素灌进卡卡西的身体里，在卡卡西柔嫩软小的生殖腔内成结射精， 射到他泪眼迷茫的只会颤着声音喊自己的名字，他还能让卡卡西怀孕，有了孩子的卡卡西肯定会特别开心，他那么害怕寂寞的一个人，一定会哭着护着自己的肚子，求着带土干进来的肉棒轻点再轻点，说着不想被干到流产的痴语，然后乳汁和淫水一起往外淌。  
这些想象让带土兴奋极了，他以前怎么不觉得卡卡西是个omega这种事情这么令人幸福呢？可是在他在下一个瞬间又觉得反胃。  
肉欲从来都不是爱情。  
他和卡卡西在凛死亡的那天分道扬镳，又在他放出九尾的那一天注定了日后兵刃相接无法挽回的结局。不会有他幻想出来的那种可能的，除非卡卡西爱他爱到脑子秀逗了，觉得就算带土满身肮脏也是他的英雄。然而这怎么可能呢?想想卡卡西在梦里和迈特凯岁月静好的样子吧，他用一条命和一只眼睛换来的不过就是几年的坟前忏悔，时间最后还是让卡卡西实现了自我救赎。  
所以他到底为什么会激动成这样?  
泪流满面的醒来，像个失了智的人一样翻找卡卡西的档案，不就是看见了卡卡西多年后幸福的样子吗？明明在他的月之眼计划里也有这么一环。可是带土就是控制不住那种从内心深处冒出来的剧烈的恨意，他甚至恶毒的想如果未来的卡卡西将会那样云淡风轻的将他放下，他宁愿现在就将他杀死在还走不出回忆的年华。  
三。  
咔哒。  
卡卡西锁上了门。初夏的阳光明媚而迷离，他的假期还有三天。  
初夏是个适合钓鱼的季节，这个季节的青鱼生的又肥又美。随手折了身侧的树枝做成钓竿，并将早上剩下的玉米捏成饵食的卡卡西从来没想过他居然有朝一日能从水里钓上来这种东西。  
带着虎皮面具的长发男人浑身湿淋淋的挂在吊钩上，一边娇羞的和卡卡西的鱼线越缠越紧，一边捏着嗓子欢欣的说“阿拉，阿飞被钓上来了呢，为了表达阿飞对恩人感谢，阿飞可以实现恩人的三个愿望哟。”  
“……”  
卡卡西心情复杂，就在昨天晚上他才刚梦见自己甜甜的初恋变成了一个报复社会的面具男，结果今天他就遇上了?而且为什么性格设定和梦里完全不一样?梦和现实果然是相反的吗?  
带土现在有一丝惶恐，他眼见着卡卡西和他对视的一瞬间眼里闪过了不敢置信，痛苦，欢愉等一系列复杂清绪，但是最后这些情绪居然汇成一种堪称怜爱的眼神。  
被这种目光盯着的带土压力很大，他甚至怀疑他送给卡卡西的写轮眼进化成了白眼并且还一眼看穿了他面具下的伪装。  
不不不，这不可能。迅速平复了自己心情的带土继续精分的勾搭卡卡西。“怎么啦，不相信阿飞和仙鹤一样可爱吗?阿飞可是很能干的。”  
卡卡西的眼神更怜爱了。智障总比报社好。阿不，活着就好。  
卡卡西对着带土根本没有底线，他握拳轻咳了一声，“我相信你……阿飞。”他的语调拖的慢慢的，像是在重新接受一个事实。  
“所以恩人快说出你的愿望吧。阿飞已经迫不及待想报答你了呢”  
说出你的愿望吧，卡卡西，这样我就可以毫无愧疚的将你留在回忆里了。你不需要得到什么救赎，你需要想着我，念着我……永远的爱着我。  
“可以做爱吗?”就像是在说中午吃什么一样随便，卡卡西问。  
“哈?”方才还沉浸在病娇情绪里的带土直接被卡卡西神展开的愿望惊在了原地。  
“你不是很能干吗？”  
“等等，我不是……”他怎么能把他随意说的话往那么色情的地方曲解，带土整个人都手忙脚乱了，更可耻的是他发现自己硬了。  
事实上卡卡西也不能明白自己究竟为什么会提出那样一个愿望，他甚至不能明白自己为什么还能面色如常的和带土对话。  
他应该是觉得开心的，毕竟带土如同他梦里一样还活着。他应该觉得难过的，毕竟他在梦里眼见了带土的黑化和对凛至死不渝的深情，我要创造一个有凛的世界。深爱着带土的卡卡西根本不可能从带土那里得到一丝一毫的爱意。他应该觉得愤怒的，毕竟他在坟前守候了一年又一年，结果到头来发现只不过是自我欺骗。他本应该有那么多的情感，可这些都抵不过带土还活着的事实。  
无数的情绪全部化为了诡异的平静，身体和灵魂仿佛被分离了。  
卡卡西控制不住的对带土露出了一个甜丝丝的笑。“不是说什么愿望都可以吗？那～我想要一个像你的孩子。”他深情款款的牵起了面具男的手。  
本能并不需要深爱。  
带土永远不可能像卡卡西喜欢带土一样喜欢着卡卡西。可是这样很好，卡卡西也并不需要带土爱他，只需要带土留下什么就好，眼睛，回忆，或是不要的衣物，卡卡西可以通过带土留下的东西自行幻想他和带土美好的结局，这是他在日复一日的上坟后无师自通的被动技能。他会将那些带土留下东西筑成巢穴，安放着他对带土深入骨髓的暗恋。  
如果带土愿意给他的巢穴留下一个珍宝……  
一个黑头发，圆眼睛，像带土的孩子。一个笨手笨脚，心地善良的像带土的孩子。  
这是卡卡西能想到的最幸福的事。  
四。  
omega是被性爱支配的物种。  
比如说卡卡西。明明在锁上门前还挂着温润的笑， 锁上门以后就像是变了一个人一样。  
拉扯面罩的手指白皙而纤长，银发的omega似乎想亲吻面前的人，但是他却没有摘下面前人的面具，殷红的唇最后只是在面具上亲啄了一下就转移了阵地。  
卡卡西亲吻着带土的手，就像是某种被驯服了大型犬。他先是用脸颊亲蹭着带土的全指手套，然后再轻轻的用牙齿咬着手套的边缘缓缓扯下，最后他一边轻舔着带土的手背，一边用迷离而又放荡的眼神看着手背的主人。  
带土并不爱他。就算是他已经乖觉的跪在了他的面前，带土还是没有泄露出一丝一毫的信息素，就如同带土本人一样对他没有那么一星半点的喜欢。  
带土的喉咙在干渴的发紧，几乎没有一个成年的alpha能抗拒omega充满了信息素味的求偶信息。更何况卡卡西的味道还那么好闻，是枝头上将熟未熟的果香味，甜中带着可口的微酸，似乎在催促着别人快点把他催熟。带土想，他该行动了，他应该像自己幻想里的那样把自己的信息素灌进卡卡西身体，射满卡卡西的生殖腔让他怀上孩子。  
可是他下不了手。宇智波带土下不了手。他在卡卡西乖觉跪下诱惑他的时候明明身体干渴的发疼，可他的心却在剧烈的疼痛着。  
肉欲从来都不是爱情。  
本能也不需要深爱。  
下不去手的理由就在电光火石之间清晰而明朗起来。  
原来我爱着他啊。  
爱着这样的一个渣滓。带土捏住了卡卡西的脸，卡卡西的皮肤很白，因此显得微张的红色小嘴色情的不行。他在他的掌心里诱惑的喘息着。  
这样的渣滓……随随便便就能带刚认识的alpha回家的渣滓，过了几年就能把他忘的一干二净的渣滓。 “这个人是谁?”随手将玄关处的照片往掌心人面前一晃。“恩人的爱人吗?”  
带着护目镜的少年正灿烂的笑着，汹涌的罪恶感像是抑制剂一样令卡卡西的脸色瞬间苍白下来。  
故意捏着嗓子的带土还在重复着问题“这是恩人的爱人吗？恩人好淫荡哦，明明有爱人还带别的野男人回家。”  
“他不是。”  
他怎么能用自己肮脏的爱来玷污那个像光一样的少年。  
“他不是我的爱人。”  
像他这样明知带土心有所属还妄图勾引的渣滓。  
暗恋的心情倾吐出任何一个字都太过卑贱。  
“你再说一遍……”捏着的嗓音一瞬间变得沙哑低沉，刚才还一丝未露的信息素，铺天盖地的往omega的身体涌去。omega被捏着脸颊上的双眼里蓄满了生理性的泪水。  
脸颊上的虎皮面具被空余的手捏成了两半。带土的脸上全是刻骨的阴郁，他的眼睛又大又圆，现在这双眼一瞬不瞬的盯着面前的卡卡西，眼里全是暴虐的杀意和执拗。“你再说一遍?”  
银发的omega全身颤抖。他几次张了张嘴，却一个音节也没有吐出。这让带土开心了一点，随即他又意识到这可能是因为他捏在卡卡西脸颊的手太过用力了，试探性的松开之后，他果然看见了红色的指痕。   
卡卡西咳嗽着活动自己的颞关节。他并不能明白带土为什么突然这么生气，甚至连伪装都不做了。带土如同梦里一样还活着，也应该和梦里一样深爱着凛。  
那么卡卡西的爱有什么用呢?它不能令带土感到快乐，只会令带土感觉到恶心反胃。可惜了，卡卡西自己还指望这份暗恋的爱意能支撑自己直到死去，所以他不能将它倾吐出哪怕一分半点。  
只要不说出口，就不会被拒绝。  
那是爱一个人爱到已经快要发疯的眼神。可是它全部被掩藏在紧闭着的眉睫之下，再度睁开的双眼是清冷凛冽的，一如往昔高傲骄矜的天才。  
他吐字清晰的说“带土，我并不爱你。”  
卡卡西的嘴被咬出了血。他本应该觉得疼痛的，可是带土大量的信息素已经迫不及待的在诱导他发情，嘴上的疼痛对于发情期的omega而言简直就像是情趣一样。  
“卡卡西。你发情了呢？”  
感受到空气中逐渐香甜的果香味的带土冷笑着挪开了自己唇齿，随即他扯碎了卡卡西的衣服。  
卡卡西的身体也很白，是那种类似于瓷器的釉白，现在这些白色在迅速变为粉色，胸前两点粉色的地方也迅速涨成了艳红，他的穴口翕动着，发情期的液体源源不断往下淌，并在地板上汇成小小的一滩，他被带土强制诱导发情了。  
神智迅速的剥离了他的身体。omega在心爱的alpha面前简直毫无理智可言。他颤抖的解开了带土的裤链，并且迫不及待的把那根信息素味最浓的地方含在了嘴里。  
“呜呜……”卡卡西的嘴并不大，他含的很辛苦，唾液不断的从他的嘴角溢出来。他极力的想吞的更深一些，可是他的alpha并不配合他。  
为什么没有硬呢?这样想着的卡卡西简直委屈的要哭了。他泪眼迷朦抬眼看着把他变成了这样的带土。带土的脸上全是嫌恶的神情。  
“你看看你现在这个样子?随便哪个alpha想把他的东西插进去你都不会反抗吧?说不定beta也可以?反正只要有东西干你就行了吧。”  
卡卡西没有反驳，他只是愣愣的停下了嘴里的动作看着面前的男人一边厌恶的说话一边掉眼泪。  
“你就是一个和你不爱的alpha也可以上床的垃圾。”  
“是的，我就是垃圾。”带土听见卡卡西说。银发的omega颤着双腿站起，伸出手似乎是要给他擦泪，但是那双手最后还是停在了带土脸颊旁数厘米的地方。“但是，带土，你不需要难过，去做你想要做的事情吧……”  
“如果我想杀了你呢？”（如果我想你爱我呢?）  
银发的omega笑了，他将带土的手放在自己的脖颈上。  
“谢谢你。”  
五。  
他们接吻了。小心翼翼的勾着对方的舌头，榨取着对方嘴里所有的津液，像真正的一对恋人那样黏黏糊糊的接着吻。  
“卡卡西……舒服吗？”  
“唔……”从鼻子里哼出湿漉漉的鼻音，银发的omega潮红着脸点了点头。带土在舔他，从雪白的额头，到霜白的睫毛，到洁白的脖颈。他被带土抱到了玄关的柜子上，黑发的alpha还在他的喉结上咬了一口。  
插入后穴的手指骨节分明，一节一节的向更深处探去，omega的身体有适应性爱的天分，只是被一根手指插入的地方涌出了大股的淫液，甚至有几丝从带土的指尖喷漏了出来。诧异于卡卡西敏感度的带土俯身在卡卡西的耳边说“你真的很淫荡啊，卡卡西。连自己的液体都含不住吗？”  
银发的omega没有回应答这种只是情趣的问题。他的眼神有些失焦，等到已经模糊的视线中再次出现带土的身影时，他的双腿已经被拉开，黑发alpha巨大的性器贯穿了他的身体，欢愉的疼痛令他瞳孔骤缩。卡卡西的喉咙溢出了一声压抑的喘息，太疼了，但是这疼痛却带着一丝自虐的甘美。  
带土面无表情的看向了卡卡西纤细的腰部，那里被他的粗大的阴茎撑的微微鼓起，伴随着卡卡西的呼吸起伏甚至能看见形状。  
就这样吧，他自暴自弃的想，嘴上说着卡卡西是被omega本能支配的垃圾结果自己也没有好到哪里去。说起来做爱根本就不需要两情相悦不是吗？  
带土将卡卡西的腿架在臂弯上，倾身去环抱卡卡西的腰背，随即猛的发力将人从柜子上抱了起来。  
被抱起而猛烈失重感令卡卡西搂住了带土的脖子，带土的长发粗砺的有些扎手，然而卡卡西已经意识不到了，悬空的姿势让他被捅进了最深的地方，他在某个瞬间觉得自己要被顶穿了，可带土还没放过他，他边肏干着他边抱着他向房间走去。  
看见房间摆设的瞬间有种时光错节的感觉。  
带土被房间里如出一辙的摆设震惊到连动作都停下了。“你这叫不喜欢我?”他简直要被怀里人的神逻辑气笑了。“卡卡西，你这叫不爱我?”  
“你知道你这像什么吗？omega孕期筑巢行为?”带土得意洋洋的笑突然僵在了脸上，会出现筑巢行为的omega极度缺乏安全感，没有alpha在他们身边的omega只能通过这些冰冷的死物来令自己获得心理上的满足。他哪里值得卡卡西喜欢?他从未陪在过卡卡西的身旁。  
“卡卡西。”带土  
轻柔的将的怀中的人放在床上。他好像明白卡卡西不愿意坦诚的理由了，他抽出性器转而用舌头去抚慰那个被蹂躏过度暂时无法合拢的穴口。  
果然还是伤到卡卡西了，舌头尝到一丝血腥味的带土温柔的将舌头探进了更深的地方。  
“不要……”一直以来都只是喘息和呜咽的银发omega终于说出了第一句话，他颤着手去推身下的人的头“太脏了……”  
舌尖卷走甜腻汁液的带土亲昵的伸手握住了推拒他的手腕。“才不脏呢，卡卡西。”他直视着卡卡西的眼，那里果然充满了被爱的不知所措。带土在那样的目光里，将卡卡西的无名指含在了嘴里，随即用力咬了下去。  
“你是我的。卡卡西。”着迷的吐出嘴里那只带着血痕的手指的带土笑了“明白了吗？你只能是我的。”  
再度将性器埋回滑软高热的地方的带土满足的轻叹了一声，他不停的变化着角度和速度折磨着omega敏感高热的内壁。  
卡卡西有严重的自毁倾向。带土一边摸索着能另卡卡西快乐的点一边想，他得治好他。  
首先得给他一些安全感。“我在这里，卡卡西。”  
听见这句话的卡卡西无声的淌下了眼泪，他显然被带土的告白刺激的不轻。  
“唔嗯，啊啊啊”  
带土感觉自己撞到了异常柔软的地方，戳上去的一瞬间仿佛顶端都被烫了一下。紧闭的肉缝被微微撞开了一些，一股热液从里面流了出来，并浇在了alpha敏感的马眼上。  
卡卡西的呻吟失控了，他控制不住的发出一声声哭叫，剧烈的快感从他的尾椎骨冲上了天灵盖，他战栗的扭动着腰想再度藏起那条令他发疯的肉缝，可是带土并不打算给他那个机会。  
带土轻蹭着卡卡西的脖子，那里正散发着诱人的香甜的果香，与此同时他的性器却不容拒绝的细细摩擦起了卡卡西的小缝。  
这太超过了。  
像是被电击了一样的酸麻感，席卷了卡卡西的全身，后穴像失禁了一般涌出大量的透明液体，他能感觉到自己的内部在被渐渐打开，他的前面也因为带土色情的摩擦而射出了白浊。  
带土停滞了一下，他在这种色情的时刻认认真真的思考起了他和卡卡西的以后——标记了他就绝不会再放开他了。  
卡卡西只能和他在一起。  
龟头残忍的挺进了软小紧窒的生殖道。那里又软又湿，颤巍巍的啜吸着，像是在勾引着人将它肏穿肏烂。  
银发omega的声音已经开始变得沙哑，无与伦比的快感甚至让他想求饶，他的小腹和后穴都在痉挛着收缩，“不要，好舒服，好奇怪，唔嗯……”  
带土开始越发凶残的肏弄着卡卡西的生殖道，感受到那些颤抖的软肉变得逐渐乖顺是件非常有成就感的事，而在他高频的百来次肏弄下，他粗长的性器好几次肏到了深处的生殖腔。只要在那里成结，卡卡西就是只属于他的omega了，这样想着的带土兴奋的性器又涨大了一圈。  
卡卡西已经是一副坏掉样子了，他被身下性器高速的肏着最敏感的地方，已经完全崩溃了，他沙哑色气的呻吟着，语无伦次的抽噎着，口水，眼泪，精液身上所有能分泌液体的地方都在流着水。在经过上百下的强力的疼爱，未经人事的紧窄生殖腔也被慢慢肏开了，带土赤红着眼毫不留情的冲了进去  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”卡卡西仰起脖子崩溃的尖叫大哭着。带土的前端在不可思议的迅速变大，巨大的结强硬的撑开了卡卡西的生殖腔，并紧紧的卡住了他的穴口，大量浓稠而滚烫的精液灌入了他的身体。同时，黑发alpha狠狠咬破了卡卡西颈后的腺体，彻底标记了他。  
　成结的alpha至少会射10分钟以上精液，才能彻底软下来。带土抱着完全瘫软在他怀中的omega，持续一股一股的射着精。他低头温情的舔着卡卡西被他咬破的嘴唇。  
我的。  
这是我的omega了。  
　感受着卡卡西慢慢鼓起来的肚子的带土甜蜜的笑了。  
　这里很快就会孕育他的孩子。  
孕期的卡卡西一定会非常可爱吧，不仅会产乳还会有真正的筑巢行为。  
至于报社?谁管那些东西，没看见没有月之眼的未来还是那么美好吗？他的卡卡西会成为火影，而他，放弃月之眼的他将会变成守护他的暗部。  
似乎是害怕标记还不够强力一样，带土再次低头往omega白皙后颈上咬出了几个牙印。  
他们相拥而眠。

 

　　


End file.
